Oreimo Season 2 Episode 04
"There's No Way My Little Sister's Rival Would Come to Japan" (俺の妹のライバルが来日するわけがない, Ore no Imouto no Raibaru ga Rainichi suru Wake ga Nai) is the fourth episode of the second season of the Oreimo anime series. It was first released on April 28, 2013. Synopsis Kyousuke's day after school takes a shocking turn when he sees a swarthy young girl stark naked by the doorway to the living room. To make things worse, Kirino appears, draped only in a bath towel — but not for long. Kirino, in her shock, punches Kyousuke in the cheek. It turns out that the mysterious girl is Kirino's friend from overseas, who is staying over in the Kousaka residence for the meantime. This has been part of the family table discussion a few nights before, and the visit of Kirino's new friend is quickly consented by her parents. She introduced her friend as Ria Hagry, her roommate in the track and field camp in Los Angeles, and the girl whom she only beated once in a race. Despite this rivalry going on between them, the two got along, and Kirino feels that she got herself a little sister to take care of. And Kirino seems to be enjoying playing the role of older sister, much to Kyousuke's suffering. As Kirino censures Kyousuke over the scandal earlier, Ria ends up revealing that it was actually Kirino who invited Ria for a quick bath. However, Kirino's hot temper refuses to let up, and as Kyousuke taunts Kirino with his words, Ria lifts Kirino's skirt, revealing the blue striped panties she is wearing. As Kirino tries to catch the mischievous Ria, Kyousuke follows the two to the living room, where Kirino is seen tickling Ria furiously. Kyousuke comments on how Kirino can be so careless when wearing a frilly skirt, while Ria eventually gives up fighting Kirino's tickles. Ria then notices how Kirino focuses her rage on Kyousuke even if it is clear that it was Ria who started it. Kirino reveals that she gave up arguing with Ria as it often turns even more crazier otherwise. Kirino soon leaves to prepare to fix Ria's hair and leaves her in the care of her lolicon big brother. Meanwhile, Ria takes the chance to introduce herself personally to Kyousuke, and she reveals that she is actually interested in meeting him. Much to Kyousuke's surprise, Ria wasn't disappointed in meeting the nice guy who is Kirino's older brother and jumps into Kyousuke. Of course, as Kirino returns to check up on them, she is obviously shocked by the sudden turn of events. Ria soon joins the Kousaka family for lunch, and the parents warmly welcome their visitor, although Daisuke appears to be struggling in speaking English. As Kirino introduces Ria to her parents, Kyousuke watches as the snobbish Kirino shows her caring side to Ria. Kyousuke's quite surprised, and a bit relieved. However, Ria will be a challenge even to him, as neither of the two siblings could predict her next move. The next day, Kirino decides to take Ria to Akihabara after the latter requested to have some sightseeing. Although Kyousuke seems to question Kirino's choices for the itinerary, it seems that Ria's positive reaction towards Akiba is more than enough to convince Kyousuke about the destination. What surprises Kyousuke though is Kirino's decision to expose Ria to the more wholesome side of otaku culture. The three visit Animart and here, Kirino tells Ria to give Stardust☆Witch Meruru a try. Ria finds the series interesting, but she reveals that she's more focused in training than watching television, something that Kirino understands. Soon, Kirino and Kyousuke return to their usual banter, while Ria wanders off to the adult book section. Kyousuke gets to her too late, as she is in the middle of reading something not suited for her age. After Kirino scolds Kyousuke once more, they leave Animart after making some purchases, and Kirino gives a small figure key charm as a gift to Ria. Soon, Kirino reveals that the true reason for their trip to Akiba is to show Ria what she truly likes. As Ria looks at the sights and sounds of Akiba, she assures Kirino that she is enjoying it. Furthermore, Ria doesn't mind having friends or hobbies even though she is obssessed in track. Ria's response causes Kirino to go quiet, with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Then, Ria decides that they should have another race. It turns out that Ria came to Japan to challenge Kirino to a revenge match, while Kirino has had this feeling that she would be challenged once again, so she has dressed in comfortable running clothes and appropriate footwear. At Kirino's school, the two begin their warm-ups for the match, and Ria asks Kirino about what made her, who could barely keep up with her times, to beat her in a single day, and about the reason for the abrupt return home. There, Kirino tells Ria that she had shown her the reason why she chose to go back home — she just isn't herself without friends, family, and her hobbies. And Kirino declares that she will beat Ria as herself. However, even as Kyousuke, who is a mere spectator to the battle between the two, witnesses Ria's pure speed on the track, he realizes that Kirino is simply an average girl who exerts more, while Ria is a prodigy. Even at an amateur's standpoint, it is clear that the gap betwee Ria and Kirino is too wide, and Kyousuke suspects that Kirino doesn't know that Ria is simply too good. At that moment, Kyousuke realizes that Kirino's situation with Ria is like his situation with Kirino. However, unlike him, Kirino chose to face the hurdles. But Kyousuke knows that she cannot do it by herself. Kyousuke soon begins cheering on for Kirino as the two approach the finish line. In the end, Ria wins. And Ria's childish gloating over her revenge victory easily gets into Kirino's nerves. Soon, the time for Ria to return to America has come, and it comes at the very same day she beat Kirino. Ria seems fulfilled that she had discovered that it was Kyousuke who gave Kirino the speed that beat her, but Kyousuke tries to clear up some doubts... although Kyousuke discovers that he cannot tell Ria that it was eroge who gives Kirino the edge. Kyousuke eventually goes with Ria's misunderstanding, and an overjoyed Ria gives her another hug and is trying to smother him with kisses. Of course, Kirino comes at the worst moment to see the two. Ria soon leaves by taxi to the airport. Kyousuke comments on how different the Kousaka residence would be without Ria to turn things around, while Kirino takes the chance to tease Kyousuke about being a lolicon and a siscon. Then, as Kirino approaches the front door, Kirino asks a favor to Kyousuke... to be her boyfriend. Characters By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka *Yoshino Kousaka *Kirara Hoshino New Characters *Ria Hagry Trivia Cultural References *The trailer for Stardust☆Witch Meruru Third Impact is once again featured in this episode. *Among the anime merchandise featured in this episode are figures of Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica from Sword Art Online. Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes